outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Rupert MacKenzie
Rupert MacKenzie was a tacksman of clan MacKenzie, and a cousin of Colum and Dougal. He was one among the group of men that Claire met soon after stepping through the stones. Personal History Rupert was Dougal and Colum's cousin; their fathers were brothers. Rupert fought on Dougal's right hand side as Ian Murray did for Jamie. He was a widower, and had a lease on a small farm. Events of the Novels |-|Outlander = In 1743, Rupert agrees to accompany Claire and Murtagh when they try to rescue Jamie from Wentworth Prison. In Wentworth town Rupert plays cards and drinks with the guards from the prison and extracts useful information from them regarding the habits of the prison governor. While Claire and Murtagh visit the prison the next day, Rupert goes cattle lifting. He steals 25 cows belonging to MacRannoch and this gives Claire and Murtagh the leverage they need to persuade MacRannoch to help them rescue Jamie. That night Rupert and the other four MacKenzie men take the cattle to the prison and drive them through the postern door that Claire escaped through and then ride as fast as they can back to the MacKenzie lands. |-|Dragonfly in Amber = In 1745, Rupert is badly wounded in a skirmish prior to the Battle of Falkirk Muir with a punctured lung caused by a musket ball going through his chest. He makes it to the safety of the kirk where Claire is waiting out the battle. When Rupert realizes he is dying and that the English are close to capturing the church, he asks Dougal to kill him as he does not want to die at the hand of strangers. Dougal is shocked but agrees to Rupert's wish and stabs him with his dirk. Personality Claire's first impression on meeting him is that he is a ruffian. He is constantly making ribald remarks, much to the entertainment of his fellows. He is also one of Dougal's best marksman and deemed the best with a dirk. Physical Appearance Rupert is described as a fat greasy man with a black beard. Name *'Rupert' is a Low German form of Robert,Behind the name: Rupert - accessed 07 June 2016 grom the Germanic name Hrodebert meaning "bright fame", derived from the Germanic elements hrod "fame" and beraht "bright".Behind the Name: Robert - accessed 07 June 2016 *'MacKenzie' is the anglicized form of MacCoinnich, a Gaelic patronymic name meaning "son of Coinneach". The personal name Coinneach means "handsome" or "comely".Behind the NameAncestry.com Trivia *In the Outlander television adaptation episode Vengeance is Mine, Rupert's story deviates from the novels. Instead of dying in the church from a punctured lung, Rupert survives and only loses an eye. His reprieve proves temporary, however; within days of the Battle of Culloden, Rupert is executed as a traitor, along with nearly every other Jacobite soldier. TV Series Scottish actor Grant O'Rourke portrays Rupert in the STARZ Outlander television adaptation. Appearances Season One *Sassenach *Castle Leoch (Episode) *The Way Out *The Gathering *Rent *The Garrison Commander *The Wedding *Both Sides Now *The Reckoning *By the Pricking of My Thumbs *The Search *Wentworth Prison (Episode) *To Ransom A Man's Soul Season Two *Je Suis Prest *Prestonpans *Vengeance is Mine *The Hail Mary *Dragonfly in Amber (Episode) Season Three *The Battle Joined }} Gallery |-|Season Two= S02E09-still26.jpg S02E09-still32.jpg S02E13-Screencap45.jpg S02E13-Screencap46.jpg S02E12-Screencap21.jpg S02E12-Screencap4.jpg S02E12-Screencap1.jpg S02E11 Screencap-32.jpg S02E11 Screencap-24.jpg S02E11 Screencap-23.jpg S02E11 Screencap-18.jpg S02E11 Screencap-8.jpg S02E11 Screencap-6.jpg S02E10-Still77.jpg S02E10-still-16.jpg S02E10-still-17.jpg S02E10-still-15.jpg S02E10-still-18.jpg S02E10-Still55.jpg S02E10-still-9.jpg S02E10-Still35.jpg S02E09-still18.jpg S02E09-still16.jpg S02E09-still15.jpg S02E09-still13.jpg |-|Season One= Ols1 116 mostimportantepisode 2560x1440.jpg OUT 116-20140828-ND 0828 v2.jpg OUT 115-20140821-ND 0347 6x4.jpg OUT 114-20140812-ND 0217 6x4-1024x683.jpg S01E09-Screencap112.jpg S01E09-Screencap111.jpg S01E09-Screencap88.jpg S01E09-Screencap87.jpg S01E09-Screencap84.jpg S01E09-Screencap78.jpg S01E09-Screencap63.jpg S01E09-Screencap11.jpg S01E09-Screencap7.jpg OUT 109-20140310-EM 0509 6x4.jpg S01E08-Screencap31.jpg S01E08-Screencap33.jpg S01E08-Screencap52.jpg S01E08-Screencap60.jpg OUT 105-20140408-ND 0609 900x506.jpg OUT-102 20131106 EM-0691 900x506.jpg Rupert_Season1_image1.jpg Rupert_Season1_image2.jpg Grant-O-Rourke-as-Rupert-Mackenzie.jpg References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Outlander (novel) Category:Characters in Dragonfly in Amber Category:MacKenzie Clan Category:Characters in Season 1 Category:Scottish characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in The Exile Category:Characters in Season 2 Category:Catholic characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters in Season 3